wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grenade
The Grenade is a standard timed explosive that appears in every Worms game. It's one of the series' most basic and primary weapons, alongside the Bazooka. In most games, both weapons deal the same damage. Description ]] The Grenade is not much different from the Bazooka in terms of it's properties, such as damage and chargeable launch power, but unlike the rocket, it explodes on a fuse instead of when it comes in contact with something, and is not wind-affected. The fuse can be set from 1 to 5 seconds (1 to 6 in ''Worms W.M.D), so it can be made to explode at just the right time for maximum effect. In first and second-generation games, the weapon's bounce can be set to 'MIN' (regular bounce) or 'MAX' (bounces higher). In Worms Clan Wars, Soldier worms can manually detonate the Grenade, enabling them to do proper damage to enemy worms. The Grenade's damage varies in games. It does 45 damage in most games, while in first and second-generation games it does 50 damage. In Worms 4: Mayhem, it does 55 damage, more than the Bazooka. Tips & Tricks * It is possible to place a Grenade near an enemy Worm if no Dynamite is available by setting the timer to five seconds and running away. However, you must make sure that it is not on a steep incline (it may bounce away) and no Electromagnets are around (they may push it away, or attract it towards them). * There is such a skill as "Grenade Jumping" - it's a mean of overcoming tall obstacles by using the Grenade to jump super high. The player first needs to set the Grenade fuse fairly high, aim straight down and stand directly over it - the player also needs to face the opposite direction to the way they want to travel. Let the fuse counter get down to 1 second, give a brief pause and then try to back-flip. If timed correctly the blast from the Grenade can fling the Worm very high into the air. Only attempt this with healthy Worms. * It is recommended to not use this weapon to attack buildings in Worms Forts: Under Siege, as it is very difficult to hit a building accurately and it deals little damage to the building due to the way the damage on buildings occurs. Trivia *''Worms 4: Mayhem'' and Worms: Ultimate Mayhem are the only two games in the series where the Grenade deals more damage than the Bazooka; it does 55 damage, while the Bazooka only deals 50 damage. *In Worms Golf, it is the only standard weapon that worms use. Worms WMD Craftable Weapon * The Craftable Weapons that can be created with this weapon are: Gas Grenade and Sticky Grenade. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Worms Reloaded Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms Forts: Under Siege Category:Weapons in Worms 3D Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Revolution Category:Weapons in Worms Clan Wars Category:Weapons in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Worms Blast Category:Weapons in 4th Generation Category:Weapons in Worms (1995) Category:Weapons in Worms Reinforcements Category:Weapons in Worms: The Directors Cut Category:Weapons in Worms 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare Category:Weapons in Worms (2007) Category:Weapons in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms Battle Islands Category:Weapons in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Tier 1 weapons Category:Weapons in Worms W.M.D